


【Evanstan】Water

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [14]
Category: Real Person Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 1





	【Evanstan】Water

RPS!! RPS!! RPS!!  
三观不正!! 三观不正!! 三观不正!!

他跟一大群朋友去了海边，海滩椅支在细沙上，啤酒和摇滚与海浪的节奏一起把傍晚撞成了玫红与金黄的印象画。  
像不像西红柿炒鸡蛋？女友指着天际线问他。他笑笑，拿起啤酒瓶狂饮一口，酒精没有预想中那样刺激。  
手机响了，他立马接起来。她问是谁，他用嘴形说“My mother”。

“Hi…”  
“什么事？”不对，他不想自己听起来这么冷，可是他又做不来太热情。背后的音乐震天响，他走远了一点，回头看所有人聚在一起开始玩扑克。

“Ehh……我得了人民选择奖，因为WinterSoldier，我想还是要感谢下我的伙伴。“  
“Oh，恭喜你，实至名归，Captain.”听Sebastian的声音就知道他在笑，Chris也笑了起来。

“你在度假？我这里好冷。”  
他沿着海岸线越走越远，人群的嬉闹声被海浪覆盖，沙子没有那么烫了，粘在脚底痒痒的。

“天气太冷，我就跑到海边了。”  
“而我只有调高空调这一种选择。”  
“你其实不必那么忙啊，”电话那头传来呼气式的短促的笑，Sebastian能想象出他的耸肩，嘴角微翘的弧度，“不过我可以让你感受一下。”  
他把听筒对准大海，没有哪种乐器能奏出这么澎湃的声响。  
霞光万丈，周围的一切都镀上了阳光的暖意，他独自站在这茫茫涛声之中，想着上帝啊，但愿我不是一个人。  
Chris的心滩成软软的一片，他想让耳朵把那个人的声音留久一点，想让他说慢一点，他还没回味完上一个音节整句话就从耳边滑走了，他怎么也抓不住。

“怎么样伙计，不错吧？“  
“我正在考虑下次把迪士尼一日游换成海边度假。“  
他坐下来，腿伸直让啤酒泡沫似的潮涌抚摸他的脚踝。“我早先看到你领奖的新闻了，我也有那件毛衣，你看起来不错。”他说完就狠狠咬着下唇，这太蠢了Sebastian Stan，你可以挖个沙坑挺尸了。

可Chris笑声爽朗，“噢谢谢，我不常听到对我着装品味的称赞。“

“那现在你一定觉得这是恭维。“

“不不不，我把这当做时尚前辈的鼓励。“

“我可担不起这名号。“

“得了吧Seb，“他听到这昵称浑身一震，”你就是不穿衣服也很潮。“

有那么一刹那的死寂，像是啤酒泡破碎，脸上拂过一层凉意。

“…………我不知道你还玩INS.“

“Oh，其实是，额，你知道的，在Twitter上有人截屏了你的页面，然后我碰巧翻到了，就这样。“

Chris怀疑自己说错话了，他犹豫了好久，鼓起好大的勇气才打了这通电话，现在他觉得自己蹩脚的表现有愧于刚得的那座奖杯，酒店天花板上的图案张牙舞爪，在夸张无声地嘲笑他。

可电话那头有点笑意的鼻息混合着海浪的伴奏拯救了他。

“你今天得应付一大波记者吧？“

“采访都结束了，我恨闪光灯，简直要刺瞎你的眼睛。“

Sebastian笑着，“我懂我懂，我也想让记者们都回家。”

“I can’t agree more.”

远处朋友们已经弄好了烧烤，正冲他招手。天空已经是深紫混合着蓝黑色，他也冲他们示意，站起来把刚刚不知不觉在沙滩上写的好多“Chris”用脚抹掉，慢慢往回走。

他们又闲扯了些别的，等喧闹声近得快要听不清耳边的话语时，Sebastian终于说了再见。

Chris等他先挂电话，对方大概也在等Chris，背景音里娇媚的女声夹杂着欢呼，最后Sebastian按了挂断。

女友知道他的手机密码，半夜里他被推醒，她问“你为什么把下午和你妈的通话记录删掉了？”

END


End file.
